Problem: $ -80\% + \dfrac{54}{50} - 0.25 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -80\% = -\dfrac{80}{100} = -0.8 $ $ \dfrac{54}{50} = 1.08$ Now we have: $ -0.8 + 1.08 - 0.25 = {?} $ $ -0.8 + 1.08 - 0.25 = 0.03 $